


Fool's Gold

by Reckless_Jayy17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reckless_Jayy17/pseuds/Reckless_Jayy17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brooklyn Heartley breaks up with her boyfriend Calvin she doesn't expect her senior year to be all that great. But throw in Carson Mahoney, an Irish hottie, into the mix and you'll be full of surprises.</p>
<p>Story is inspired by One Direction's song, Fool's Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Brooklyn’s P.O.V.

This year’s summer vacation has been one of the longest I've ever had and it finally came to an end. But quite frankly, with everything that has been going on between my ex boyfriend Calvin and my family, I'm not as excited to go back to school as I was. This is my last year and it was supposed to be the best, but instead im here, lying in my bed, the night before, dreading the first day. How am I supposed to go to school knowing things will not be the same as they were for the past two years, knowing I will not have Calvin with me. The only person who was able to keep me sane throughout my problems at home? I gave him everything I had and everything I could to make him happy but at the end it wasn’t enough. I wasn’t enough. He didn’t even have the decency to tell me, I had to find out through a Facebook post. How pathetic is that? I can’t even defend him and say it wasn’t him in those pictures because I could clearly see his face even with the girl on his lap, kissing him. After that, everything clicked, as to why he had been avoiding me for most of our break. I hadn’t given it much thought because I knew he was supposed to work during the summer, but now I see that wasn’t the truth. It’s not only the fact that he cheated that breaks my heart but who he did it with. Shelby is quite known in school and it's not exactly for being the best student so Calvin cheating on me with her, made everything so much harder. How can he stoop so low? We had everything planned out for our future and it all went down the drain. Throughout all this, Callie and Lance, have tried everything they could to cheer me up but it’s not exactly that easy. You can't just go back to being happy after being torn apart by the one who you trusted with your entire life and gave you hope for the future. This will take time, but ill have my best friends with me and continue to hope for a better senior year.

****


	2. Chapter 2

Brooklyn's P.O.V  
Its six in the morning, the usual time I wake up to go to school, but after having a two and a half month vacation it’s a bit of a struggle to wake up. My alarm continues to blare and I know I have to get up sooner or later so I make my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower and continue my usual morning routine, heading downstairs to have breakfast with my parents after I’m done.

As I head downstairs, my phone begins to vibrate, it was a message from Lance asking if I needed a ride so I reply with a quick yes. When I enter the kitchen, I see my parents arguing, usual routine, but they quickly settle down and turn around to greet me with a good morning.

“Morning honey, do you want any coffee?” Mom offers with a cup on her hands.  
I shook my head; “A glass of juice will do” I smile at her, taking a glass and pouring my drink.  
See, that’s what I like about my parents, they never involve me in their arguments or take their anger out on me. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t affect me because it does. Seeing them argue every night and day is not exactly easy to ignore.  
“ Are you taking the bus today, baby?” my dad asks as he glances over his paperwork.  
“No, I’m riding with Lance, he’ll be here in fifteen minutes” I tell him as I sit in the table taking my toast.  
My dad nods as he gets up from the table, grabbing his paper work and heading out of the kitchen with a quick goodbye and a kiss, my mom follows soon after. Just I hear the door close, my phone begins to vibrate with another text from lance telling me he was outside. I grab my backpack on my way out, making sure I had my house keys and lock the door, heading towards his car.  
“Mooorning Lynn!” my best friend yells in a singsong voice as I smile at his cheerful mood and greet him with a kiss on the cheek as I close the door and he begins to drive.  
“How are you feeling?” he asks, his cheerful mood completely gone.  
I sigh, as I throw my backpack to the backseat and look away. “Honestly Lance? I don’t know how I’m gonna be able to handle this day. I was so excited for this year but I don’t even know anymore. What if I see him Lance and he's with Shelby?” I say, tears filling my eyes.  
He turns to look at me for a quick seconds before grabbing my hand and turning his attention back to the road.  
“You’ll do fine Lynn, you know you will always have Callie and I by your side” he says coming to a stop and nodding towards my window, so I turn and see that we were outside Callie’s house. I smiled to myself and squeeze Lance’s hand, they really are the best, I thought, wiping away the tears that had fallen.  
A couple minutes go by, when I see Callie running towards the car, as if we would leave her.  
“Morning Lynn!” she says with a big smile on her face as she gets on the backseat. Guess I’m the only one not on the mood today.  
I turn to look at her and give her the best smile I can master, greeting her with a good morning and giving her hand a squeeze.  
“Am I invisible?” I hear Lance ask next to me.  
“I wish you were, now drive before we get late to school” Callie replies with a smirk as she hears Lance sigh in frustration. Those two are always arguing, trying so hard to get under each other’s skin, quite amusing if you ask me.  
Lance begins to drive to school, a comfortable silence falling between us until I feel Callie squeezing my shoulder from the backseat and asking me the same thing that Lance did earlier. She still had that same cheerful smile as she did when we picked her up that I didn’t want to ruin the beginning of her day with my problems so I only smiled back and said I was doing better.

The car came to a stop soon after.  
“Okay pretty lady and you,” Lance said looking at Callie. “We’re here. Should we get this day started?” He asked enthusiastically, raising his eyebrow and a smirk on his face. I turn to look at my friends and nodded my head with a smile, Callie only rolled her eyes and got out of the car, leaving me and Lance laughing.

Walking through the hallways was painful. Most of the seniors kept looking at me with sympathy. Figured. It only reminds me about what happened and how stupid I look to them right now. But just because I was with Calvin for quite a while it doesn't mean they should pity me. Thank god for Lance and Callie, having them next to me made me feel better, if that was possible. We made our way to our Advisory class with Mrs. Harrison, which we had been having together since freshman year, and took a seat until we received our class schedule. As soon as we did, we began to compare our classes, and I saw that I had three classes with Lance and three classes with Callie. Thank you!

I turn to look at Lance and poke his side. “We have English, Math, and Physiology together!” I said with a smile. He smiles back and gives me nod.  
I then turn to look at Callie and do the same.  
“And we have History, Economics and Art together.” I told her.  
She pouts as she sees that we do not have the first class together and stands up to get her stuff ready. As soon as the bell rang to go to first, I jumped to my feet and took hold of Lance’s hand.  
“Bye Callie, I'll see you in our second hour.” I told her.  
“And don’t fall asleep during stats” Lance added, with a winked, which to Callie replied with a middle finger. These two are something, alright.

So far, the day has gone by pretty smoothly nothing quite interesting happening and not a sign of Calvin anywhere, which to be honest is a pretty good thing meaning I wont be having him for four of my classes. I just hope I don’t have him for my last two. Please don’t let me jinx it. It was lunch hour now, and I just sat with Lance and Callie talking about our summer. Not that we had much to talk about since we pretty much spent it together but they were only careful to not bring Calvin up. This is going to be hard to move away from.

The last two classes were painful to sit through. One of them was for an obvious reason, I told myself not to jinx it but apparently I did. I had Calvin for my economics class as well as Shelby. How much worse can that get, honestly? If looks could kill, they would both be six feet underground and not because of me but because of Callie. The looks she was sending them were even hurting me. She can be pretty scary sometimes. After the last class that I had with Lance, we met up with Callie and decided to go the mall and eat. The downside of having a mall close to the school was that many students decide to go after classes and it gets pretty packed but it’s still bearable.

As soon as we get there we go straight to the food court and stand around to see what to eat. You would think that after a long time of coming here, we would come with a planned idea of what we are going to eat, but we never do. As we are debating about what to eat, I turn around to look at our other options when I bump into a guy.  
“Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you!” I say quickly as I put my hands up to grab the stranger’s shoulders as an instinct.  
“It’s quite alright, I wasn't watching where I was going,” he says with a thick accent and a smirk on his lips.  
“Well, um okay then you have a nice day” I told the stranger awkwardly, letting go of him.  
As I’m about turn away from him he sends me a quick wink before a girl with blonde hair comes and wraps her arms around his waist walking away with him. I look at them with confusion before turning back to my friends who were also looking at them.  
“ Lynn! Did you see that, did you see his eyes? They were so beautiful! And oh my god lets not talk about him; he was the definition of perfect with that incredibly unknown accent that I wouldn’t recognize because I don’t know anything about accents! ” She told me, quite enthusiastically. I only shook my head.  
“Callie, can you stop? People are going to think you're weird.” I told her, trying to keep her from jumping around. I turned to look at Lance but he was paying no attention to what was going on, he had his eyes fixed in a certain direction. As I tried to follow his gaze, I saw it landed on a table on the other side of the food court, where the guy I had just bumped into was sat with a group of people. I guess we won’t be eating here after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooklyn’s P.O.V

After having that awkward encounter at the mall, Lance seemed to be in a rather bad mood. We ended up leaving the mall and going to a panda express a few blocks away, the previous incident completely forgotten. We spent a couple hours together eating and roaming around until it was time for Lance to drive us home.

As usual, I came back to an empty home. My parents argue so much when they are around each other, that they can’t be in the same place together, having them drown themselves with work. I honestly don’t understand why they don’t file a divorce to make their lives easier and end all this madness. I know they try there best to not get me involved, but I already am. I just want them to be happy.

I make my way upstairs and head straight to my room to watch a bit of Netflix before I go to bed. The good thing about the first week of school is that we receive zero to no homework, but after that, god help us. A couple hours into my show, I hear my front door close knowing mom is home, as she is always the first one back.

“Honey!” I hear my mom call from the hall.  
“How was your first day back?” She asks as she opens the door to my room. I stood up from bed to be able to face my mom clearly.  
“It was okay mom. I actually have three classes with Lance and three with Callie, so I wasn’t too nervous.” I replied with a smile.  
“That’s good honey. We’ll continue this conversation tomorrow; I’m a bit tired from all the work I had to do today. Goodnight baby, I love you,” she said walking towards me, kissing my forehead before heading back out. I wished her a quick goodnight before she shut the door and got back to watching TV.

After a few minutes, I decide it was enough for today and was made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth before heading to bed. As I was getting ready to go to sleep, I receive a text from Callie telling me about two new students that were apparently seniors. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I didn’t hear anything about new students in school besides the new freshmen.

 

The next morning, I wake up with excitement and quickly get myself ready for school. I really do want to know who these new seniors are, I have been with the same people for a few years now that it's quite exciting to see new faces.

After my usual morning breakfast with my parents, I hear a honk outside my house, knowing its my queue to leave. I was barely closing the door when I hear Lance continue to honk furiously. From all these years that I have rode with him to school, I know that means we are running late but as I check my watch I see we still have 20 minutes for school to start.

“ Hey,” I greet Lance getting into the car. “What’s the rush?” I ask confused. He only rolled his eyes.  
“Didn't Callie tell you?” he asked, driving up to Callie’s house.  
“Oh!” I said turning my eyes away from him. “You mean about the new students?” I question him, understandingly. Guess I’m not the only excited one with this morning.  
“Yes that!” He replied with a huge smile. I only smiled back.

It only took us about five minutes to get to Callie’s as she didn’t live that far away from me. As we got to her driveway, she was already outside looking as excited as Lance or more. She quickly got in with a quick hello and we were off to see whom these two new strangers were.

Walking through the hallways, all we were able to hear were girls talking about how attractive the new students. Typical. As much as we tried to look for them and give our own opinion on this, we had no luck. We made our way to our locker after giving up to collect our books, and the same topic was being talked about in every group of friends, which frustrated me because I also wanted to join in but I couldn’t. I will know more about these two new students from these people than I will from them, themselves. From a 30 seconds walk I had already learned a few things from them. They were both guys, who moved here from Ireland and were pretty rich. No wonder they were making a fuss, they were foreign students.

My thoughts were soon interrupted when I felt Callie poking my side. “Lynn, are you paying attention to me?” She asked irritated. “I asked you a question and you’re just completely ignoring me.” she said with a pout.  
I looked at her apologetically, “I’m sorry, what was your question?” I asked.  
“ If you were excited about the new students? I heard they look like gods!” she chirped, wiggling her eyebrows.  
I sigh. ”Callie, people are probably just exaggerating. You know how rumors are.” I told her, still hoping to see these two guys.

Throughout my day, nothing interesting happened. During lunch hour girls were still talking about the new students but we still had no clue how they looked.

That was until fifth period when the late bell rang and Mr. Porter announced that we had a new foreign student in our class. Oh, the excitement the time is finally here and I will be able to join in on this fuss! Hopefully now, I will have a better chance of seeing the other student as well.  
I looked at door waiting for him to walk in. “Come in, Mr. Mahoney” Mr. Porter told the student who was waiting outside.  
As he walked him, I instantly recognized him. It was him, the guy from the mall! Oh boy, I think Callie is having a panic attack so I turned to her.  
“Callie breathe, don’t freak out like you did yesterday.” I told her calmly.  
“Okay, I’m okay, but do you see who’s right in front of us?” she asked as if she couldn’t believe it herself.  
Before I could reply, Mr. Porter told us to settle down as the whole class had gone into whispers.  
“Mr. Mahoney would you like to introduce yourself?” he asked the boy standing in front of the class.  
“Sure.” He said full of confidence. “My name is Carson Mahoney and I’m 18 years old, from Ireland. I’m the heir of the Mahoney Corporation and for those who don’t know, it’s a European Corp.,” he finished with a smirk. Cocky, now is he? Rich bitch.  
“Okay Carson,” Mr. Porter said standing up from his chair. “Mind taking a sit by Shelby? Shelby please raise your hand so he knows where to sit” he continued, gesturing for Carson to take a seat.  
Before he sat down next to Shelby, he threw me a wink. So he did remember our incident.  
I turned my gaze to Shelby, who had a look like she had won the lottery. Okay, so not only did she have Calvin wrapped around her finger but now she had a new prey to go after. As if it would be hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooklyn’s P.O.V

Friday came by faster than I expected. Nothing exciting happened this week besides meeting the foreign students, if that. I didn’t see the second guy until our passing break when Lance pointed him out on our way to sixth. Apparently he was Carson’s cousin who also moved from Ireland for the same reasons. Landon, I think his name was. He was proper cute.

We didn’t share any classes, which would explain why it took me so long to see him, but Lance did and he was pretty hyped about it. Maybe he wasn’t as cocky as his cousin and had a better personality?

They were both instantly pulled in with the populars. Shocking. I guess being rich and attractive has its perks. It was only a few days and they already had the attention of everyone in school, regardless who they were. Boy or girl, they had everyone in their knees. No surprise there, Shelby.

We were currently in lunch when we saw the group walk in, all eyes instantly going to the two new members. No surprise there.

I turned to face Lance, his mood completely down as he saw the group walk straight to their usual table.

“Can we go have lunch outside?” He asked facing Callie and I, with a frown. How fast can this boy’s mood change, wasn’t he just excited a couple minutes ago. I sighed, nodding my head nevertheless and getting up.

Our lunch went by quick, just chatting our time away and Lance’s negative mood completely gone. My point exactly.

The last two classes were boring as usual, the only amusement being Shelby shamelessly flirting with Carson as Calvin watched with a furious face. He should have known what he was getting himself into, when have we ever seen Shelby in a committed relationship. I’m not saying she goes around, but she goes around. So for him to think anything else was going to go on between them, it’s a bit foolish. Karma is quite bad sometimes.

The last bell of the day rang and I couldn’t be more excited to go home and rest. Waking up early is not exactly something I enjoy, but who does. School is pretty tiring, even when we don’t do anything.

As I walking out the door with Lance, I felt someone come crashing to my side.

“Where do you guys think you’re are going?” Callie asked as I turned to look at her, wrapping my arm around her. I looked at her with a questioning face about to answer when Lance beat me to it.

“Home, you dimwit,” he said rolling his eyes, making me laugh.  
“Do you want to have a sleepover in school, or what?” 

Callie rolled her eyes, trying to punch Lance with the hand she hand she had around my waist.

I only laughed, turning my attention to her. “What are you thinking?” I ask.

“I thought we should go to the mall instead?” she said, with a huge grin on her face.

“ The mall?” I ask. “What for?”

“ Well,” she said. “There’s a party tonight night and I want you guys to come with me. Maybe we can go to the mall and buy an outfit?”

“And where exactly is this party?” Lance asked her, with questioning eyes.

Her grin got wider, if that was even possible. “Brandon McCarthy’s!” She replied full of excitement.

I choked. “Brandon McCarthy, the popular guy?” I asked completely shocked. “You can’t be serious.”

I mean, it's not that we never get invited to these parties, it’s that we don’t exactly like to mix we those types of people. I make them sound like criminals but they might as well be, they’re quite rude and scary.

“Come on!” Callie said. “You know I've had a crush on him for two years now, this will be the only exception.”

Lance and I both sighed. Seeing her so excited, we had no other choice than to agree.

Reaching the mall, Callie wasted no time in going into every store to find her outfit. She took hours trying on different dress, until she settled in with a simple black one. If I knew this was going to happen, I could have lent her one of my dresses and spend this time at home instead. Nevertheless, I decided on buying a new pair of blacked ripped jeans for myself with a new shirt. Not exactly being the type to dress to impress. Lance refused to buy anything for a party he didn’t want to attend. He wasn’t exactly as thrilled for this party as Callie was, but really who was. This should be fun.

When I got home, it was barely 5 so I decided to watch a few re-runs of Teen wolf. We weren’t leaving to the party for another three hours so I decided to rest for a while until I had enough time to get ready.

As I was going up the stairs, I received a text that was surprisingly not from Lance or Callie, but Calvin.

“Hey Lynn, Can we talk?” I frowned.

I didn’t exactly know what we needed to talk about because everything was pretty clear so I just decided to ignore and delete the message.

It was around 6.30 when I heard someone knocking on the door. It was Callie.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” I asked. “I thought we were meeting up at 8?”

“Well yeah,” she started. “But I wanted to come here to get ready.”

I nodded, opening the door wider so she can come in and shut it behind her before making our way upstairs.

As much as I refused, Callie had already made plans on how I would look for the party. Her excuse? “We need to show Calvin was he’s missing.” But really, I wasn’t in the mood for that, I had my outfit ready, I knew what I was going to wear and I am not going to go all out for a party I am not interested in going in the first place.

Not much after, Lance came around looking completely miserable but perfect, nonetheless. This guy can wear a trash bag with banana peels all over his head and still look good, is that even possible? I still don’t know why he doesn’t have a girlfriend.

We left house a couple minutes later than we had planned. As we were arriving to the party, we were able to hear the deafening, loud music and see people completely drunk in the patio. Oh boy, I was going to regret this.


	5. Chapter 5

Carson’s P.O.V

I didn’t really like the idea of leaving Ireland, but I didn’t oppose to moving to America either. I’ve been living in one place for so long that I believe a change of scenario will do me quite well. Besides, I’ve always wanted to visit America and if I ever want to go back home, I know i’ll be able to.

School started this week, but I didn’t have to go until Tuesday so I didn’t complain. I was a bit nervous I have to admit. I knew I would do fine but this was a new school in another country. Its not exactly easy, even for a guy like me. I had my cousin, Landon, who also moved with us due to our parents owning the same business so that was cool. I didn’t have to start this new adjustment alone. 

It was Monday afternoon and the house was a mess. We had gotten here from Ireland three days ago and we still needed a bunch of boxes to unpack. I don’t see that happening anything time soon if I’m being honest. This house is massive.

My stomach was growling so I took a quick trip to the kitchen to grab something to eat but as I opened the fridge, there was no food to eat. Really? How much money do we have, again? I sighed and rolled eyes. Unbelievable.

I picked up my phone from the table and decided to call Lan and invite him to go eat. After the third ring he picked up and agreed.

Landon arrived at my house a couple minutes later with a couple of other people, who if I remember well are the sons and daughters of the other businessmen who work with our parents. After much thought, we decided to go to the mall, we heading straight to the food court as we got there. I was seriously about to pass out.

We quickly found a table and we all scattered apart to go buy our own food. On my way to go buy Panda Express, I ended up bumped into a chick. She was cute, but very awkward. I quickly turned my charming mood on looked at her. But from the corner of my eye, I was able to see her, if I may add, attractive friend gawking at me. I guess they hardly see people like me here in America, Eh? This will be fun. Soon enough, I felt arms wrap around my neck. Caitlyn. She can never leave me allow for one second but am I complaining? She’s smoking and quite fun, if you catch my drift. I left seconds later with Cait, winking at the blonde and leaving her with a confused face.

School started the next day and it went like any other day as it did back home. Girls falling at their knees and guys staring at me with hatred, wishing they were me. Boy, so would I.

But hey, I have to give props to my brother as well; everyone had the same reaction towards him as they did with me. Guess it just runs in the family, Eh?

Besides all that, the week went by with nothing interesting happening. Landon and I were quickly pulled into the popular group, as if they wouldn’t let us join and miss the opportunity.

It got down to the end of the week and my new “friends” decided to throw Landon and I a party at Brandon McCarthy’s house, typical high school clique.

“Landon are you ready?” I asked my brother. “It’s getting late and we need to go.”  
He was enchanted by the TV, completely ignoring me.  
“Landon.” I repeated. “Are you listening to me?”  
He still did not respond, so I walked to the screen and turned off the TV, causing him to turn to me.  
“Hey!” He exclaimed. “I was watching that!”  
I only rolled my eyes. When he watches TV there is nothing that can possibly get his attention. I love him and all, but I hate it.

“ Now,” I started, looking at him with a glare. “Hurry up and get dress. We are going to be late to our own party.”  
He only looked back at me with his own glare.  
“You know I don’t like this shit and don’t want to be part of this so called popular group.” he sighed, but getting up none the less.

See, this is the thing about Landon. He’s not exactly social but has to live up to his reputation so he goes along with this charade. I honestly don’t know what there’s not to like about all this. Our new so-called friends might be shitty but we get everything we want with a snap of a finger. I honestly enjoy all this, but I also understand him. We’ve been together ever since we were born so I know how he is and what he prefers. 

Minutes later, Landon walks back downstairs and signals for me to leave. We get into my car, and drive off.

As we were nearing the house, Lan and I decided that if I got wasted tonight, he would be driving us home. I mean, we might be some cocky bastards with a bad boy attitude but we cherish our lives and choose to be responsible.

As we get to the party, we realize it’s a typical High school party with loud music and people passed out in the lawn. Seriously, how long have they been here again?

When we walk inside, everyone stops what they’re doing and turn their attention to us as the DJ speaks.

“Everybody give it up to Carson and Landon Mahoney!” He screams to the crowd in the dance floor. I smirked. I absolutely love this.

The house is instantly filled with cheers and whistles as they welcome us to our party, so I pretend to tip my hat and pull Landon to the kitchen with me, everyone going back to what they were doing.

As I’m grabbing a soda for Landon, I feel arms going around my waist, turning my head, I see that its school’s queen bee. “What’s her name again?” I think to myself. “Sarah? Sophia? Shirley?” I honestly can't remember, so I go with the usual.  
“Hey, Babe” I winked.  
“Hey, hot stuff.” She speaks confidently but I’m able to hear the slur in her voice. She’s wasted, I thought, so I decide to ignore her and go hand Landon his drink before grabbing a beer for me.  
We’re about to walk to the dance floor, when I see the same girl from the mall. I see that she’s standing alone, so I decide to approach her, sending Lan a wink.

Brooklyn’s P.O.V

As soon as we got to the party, Callie ran off, leaving Lance and I alone. What a great friend, she is. I mean, we didn’t even want to come in the first place, for heaven sakes. This is just too uncomfortable for me and I’m sure Lance would agree.

“Hey,” Lance said, looking down at me. “I’m going to go grab a drink, maybe then I’ll be be able to tolerate this party. Do you want one?” He asked.  
I chuckled, looking up at him.  
“Yeah, I’ll wait for you here.” I told him.

Five minutes pass and Lance was still not back, so as I decide to go look for him for the sake of not looking like a loner.

I walk to the kitchen and see it completely empty. Honestly, where is he? Did he go to the store to buy the drinks? Because I’m pretty sure there is enough in here.

I walked back out and lean against a wall, roaming around the place to find Lance. No sign of him, so I pull my phone out and decide to text him.

“Where are you?” I sent, holding my phone tightly.

I decided to go back to where I stood before, for in case he had gone to the bathroom and was heading back.  
Five minutes pass and still no sign of Lance. I check my phone and see no notifications. I was starting to get worried and very anxious.

I feel someone tap my shoulder and quickly turn, hoping its Lance but is not. I see Carson, the new guy.

“Hey,” He said. “Are you okay? You look worried.”  
I shook my head.  
“I’m fine. Just waiting for someone.” I said, in a serious yet polite tone.  
“Okay, Well I’m Carson.” He said, smiling.  
“Yeah, You’re in my fifth period.” I stated, smiling back at him, hoping Lance would pop up in any second.

With my luck, I saw Lance walking towards me, giving Carson a quick goodbye and walking off towards Lance.

“Hey!” He said. “ I’m sorry Lynn, I was looking for Callie. We’re leaving already.” He told me in a serious voice.

Oh no, I thought. This can’t be good. Callie, what have you done now?


	6. Chapter 6

Lance’s P.O.V

I was making my way to the restroom before heading to the kitchen. It had been a pretty hot day today and I was doing a pretty good job at staying hydrated.

What I thought was going to be a quick trip, turned into a mission. What is the point of owning such a big house, honestly? Everything is a fucking maze.

I asked someone for directions but I understood zero and continued to find the way on my own.

As I found a flight of stairs, I pushed my way through the drunken bodies and made my way through the hallway.

I began opening various door, but no such luck until I reached the end of the hall and opened the last door.

I instantly regretted not knocking on the door before opening it. There was a couple on the bed, completely oblivious of the person staring at them. I tried to move but I couldn’t, not after recognizing who the girl was.

“Callie?” I whispered, completely shocked.  
“Lance!” She turned, slurring her words.

She’s drunk, of course. I quickly walked into the room and shut the door.

“Get dress, now.” I said, with a strict voice.

As she got up, stumbling her way through the room, I looked at the other person in the room disapprovingly. He was completely sober and knew Callie was drunk. How can he take advantage of that? Whether they got far or not, it still wasn’t right. I sighed, grabbing Callie and leaving the room, taking her to the car before heading back to find Brooklyn. No way are we staying another second.

“Hey!” I said, as I saw Brooklyn walking towards me “I’m sorry Lynn, I was looking for Callie we’re leaving.”  
She gave me a questioning gaze, but followed me out none the less.  
“Ill tell you in the car!” I shouted back at her through the loud music. I only saw her nod.

We started to walk to the car and quickly got in, Callie already inside waiting, looking completely gone. Before I could say anything, I heard her blurt out that she had sex with Brandon.

Brooklyn was completely shocked to say the less, but so was I. Not because she admitted to having sex but because of whom she thought she did it with. Callie didn’t actually know who she slept with, did she?   
I sighed. This is a fucking mess.

Brooklyn’s P.O.V  
I was completely shocked, to say none the less. Callie can be wild but to be so reckless and have drunken sex? That’s not like her.

I didn’t ask Lance for an explanation because Callie had said it all, I was just worried about her and what was she going to think after she’s sober. Did she at least use protection? I just can't right now, I sighed.

Lance was quiet for the rest of the drive and I know better than to push him about it. I always had a feeling that he had a mild crush on Callie and seeing this? Not exactly the best feeling.

That night Callie stayed at my house because she was completely smashed and her parents wouldn’t exactly like that.

It was Saturday morning and Callie woke up in a good mood. I looked at her confused. Wasn’t she supposed to be hung over after that crazy night of drinking she had last night? I thought. I’m pretty sure that’s how it goes.

“Morning Lynn!” She said energetically. “What should we do today?” She was way too happy, not even me that I didn’t drink last night.

“Hey. What do you have in mind? I asked, examining her slowly.

“Let’s got to iHop for breakfast and then maybe hit the mall?”

“Okay.” I said, giving up and just accepting her mood. “Sounds good. Should we give Lance a call?” I asked.

“Sure!”

I headed back to my room to grab my phone and gave Lance a quick call before getting ready.

“Hey Lance,” I said, as soon as he answered. “Callie and I are going out to have breakfast, do you want to go?”

The line went silent for a few seconds before he answered.

“Um, I actually have a busy day today, Lynn. I’m sorry, I really have to go.”

And before giving me enough time to say bye, he had hung up. He sounded so distant; that I knew something was going on with him. I decided to let it slide for now and got ready to head out. I’ll just question him on Monday.


	7. Chapter 7

Carson’s P.O.V

Last night went better than I expected for a high school party. I had the opportunity to introduce myself to the girl from the mall and my fifth period. There’s something about her that just attracts me, not in a romantic way but to have fun.

Landon and I learned quite a few interesting things about this school and the popular “clique”, one of them completely catching my attention.

“Now, to become an official member of this group, everyone is expected to play a little game of ours. If you succeed, cheers. If you don’t, well we’ll see.” Brandon said, smirking.

This is a joke, right? We are supposed to play a game to see if we really belong in this group? This sounds absurd; I chuckled, giving him my full attention nonetheless.

“Tell us about this game.” I said, taking a sip of my drink, quite amused.

His face went completely serious, before speaking again.  
“It’s quite simple, we call it “Fool’s Gold.”

I choked, trying so hard not laugh, so he’s not kidding. What kind stupid game is this?

“Fool’s Gold?” Landon asked, looking completely confused. So was I, if I’m being honest. This sounds like a fucking fairytale.

“Yeah,” he said looking at Landon and then at me. “You have to charm a girl and have her fall in love with you. But here’s the tricky part. Everyone in school knows about our little game, so it might be hard to accomplish. Think you can do it?”

 

Ah, you’re typical high school game. I smirked.  
“I think I can.” I told him, completely confident.  
I have a charm and I know how to turn in on. This will be fun.

I turned to look at my cousin, with a raised eyebrow.  
“You think you can do it, Lan?”

He had a worried expression.  
“Isn’t that kind of rude? I mean, getting a girl’s hopes up and then completely smashing them?”

I sighed. “Who cares, Lan. That’s what happens when you fall in love either way, doesn’t it? It’s all just banter, besides like Brandon said, everyone know about this game and if they fall, then it was their choice.”

He didn’t look convinced, but agreed either way.

Brooklyn’s P.O.V

Monday came by in no time and the only thing I was looking forward to was seeing Lance. It had been two days and I hadn’t talked to him since I invited him to go eat with us. I was seriously worried, and I knew for a fact it had to do with Callie. Poor Lance.

As soon as I heard a honk outside, I wasted no time and made my way towards his car. He looked restless.

“Hey,” I said, completely worried. “Are you okay?”

He looked at me for a second before turning his gaze to the road and driving away. “Yeah Lynn I’m fine, I just had an exhausting weekend.”

I looked at him sadly, not believing him at all, but letting it slide. I know how much he’s hurting and I know how hard it is to talk about it.  
We went to pick up Callie and she looked happier than ever. At least one of us is happy, I sighed. Let’s just see how this day goes.

It was about to be lunch hour when I got a text from Calvin. “We need to talk.”

I was tired of avoiding him and thought it was best that we talked and at least let him explain, even if we if would change nothing. So I agreed.

“Where do you want to meet?” I asked.  
“At your locker.”

As soon as the bell rang, I quickly made my way to my locker, hoping for it to be over.

Barely reaching my locker, I was bombarded with questions and he looked angry.

“Why didn’t you reply to me on Friday?”

I sighed. “Why would I? We didn’t have anything to talk about.”

This only seemed to make him angrier.  
“If you had replied to me I wouldn’t have taken extreme actions!” he yelled, everyone passing by looking at us confused.

“Extreme actions?” I asked, getting impatient. “What are you even on about?”

“Oh, little Lance didn’t tell you?”  
Lance?  
“What does Lance have to do with this?”  
He smirked.  
“Oh, well he caught me and Callie having sex, thought you would have known, since he’s your best friend?”

His smirk only grew wider as tears began to fill my eyes.  
“You’re joking,” I said. “Callie didn’t have sex with you, she would have told me. She wouldn’t do this.”

“Now, that’s where you’re wrong.” he said with a smug look. “If you don’t believe me, ask him. I doubt he will deny it, then. Bye baby.”

He left, leaving with doubts. This can’t be true.  
I instantly called Lance, hoping for him to prove me wrong and to tell me that this was all a lie that Calvin only wanted to hurt me.  
As soon as he picked up, I gave him no chance to speak.

“Please tell me that Callie didn’t have sex with Calvin” I blurted.  
The line went completely silent for a moment, so I thought the call had dropped. But when I saw it hadn’t, I knew the answer. It was true.

I didn’t know what to do, or what to feel.

First he fucks with my heart and then he fucks with my best friend


	8. Chapter 8

Carson's P.O.V

Everyone was making their way to their next class, so I decided to stay back a few more minutes until the hallways got empty. Not exactly a fan of crowded classes, so if I can avoid them then I will.

The rest of the table got up and mumbled a quick goodbye before making their way out of the cafeteria along with everyone else, leaving me alone.

Or I would have thought, until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I didn’t bother checking who it was, because with all honesty, it didn’t really matter. I took hold of the arms around me and removed them from my waist, getting up and giving a quick kiss to whoever the person was and left, her perfume making me nauseous.

I was making my way to my locker when I saw the girl from the party. And the mall. And my fifth period. Jesus she’s everywhere. I sighed.  
What was her name again? 

Before I had time to remember her name, I realized I had been walking towards her. As I stood in front of her, I noticed her eyes were red and puffy. She was trying to wipe her tears away.

I was still trying to remember her name.

“Hey,” I said, trying to put a name on that face. “Are you okay?”

She left out a shaky sigh. “I’m okay, thank you.”

I swear she had a name from a city, was it New York. It had to do with New York. I only smiled at her, trying so hard to remember her name.

“Brooklyn!” I exclaimed, finally putting a name to her face.  
She looked at me confused, probably thinking I’m going mad. Play it cool, Carson. I sighed, for dramatic effect.

“You shouldn’t be sad. A girl as beautiful as you doesn’t deserve to cry, so smile.”

She blushed.

“ If you ever need anyone, know I’m here for you. Okay?”

She looked at me with questioning eyes, not completely believing me. So I smiled, trying my best to seem completely genuine.

Her eyes lit up, sending me a smile. It worked.

“Thank you.” She said in a calm voice, tears completely gone. “Ill see you later.”

And she walked away.

This might be easier than I thought. I smirked, watching her walk inside the class. Brooklyn Heartley, you will have the honor of falling in love me.

 

Brooklyn’s P.O.V

Having that encounter with Calvin left me feeling completely guilty.  
I know I didn’t force Callie to have sex with him, but I feel like it was my fault and I had the chance of not letting it happen. If only I had talked to him.

Callie was happy, she remembered having sex. But she doesn’t know whom it really was that she did it with. She’s going to be broken, when she finds out. She doesn’t deserve this.

I was still in the hallway, trying to calm myself, when I saw Carson walking towards me. He asked me if I was okay, sounding quite sincere and caring.

I knew better than to fall for a guy like him, I was aware of their game, but that didn’t stop my heart from pounding when he spoke to me.

I needed to talk to Lance and Callie, especially her. She had to know the truth. But I couldn’t do it during class, so it had to wait for after school.

As soon as the last bell rang, I quickly made my way outside, pulling Lance with me.

“Lynn, I’m so sorry you had to find out like. I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how!” he said, as soon as we stepped out of the school.

I had told Lance about the conversation with Calvin during our last class we had together and he tried to explain but it wasn’t the time. I understood his reasons for not saying anything either way so I didn’t push the subject. But we do need to talk about it now.

“Lance,” I started. “It’s okay, I’m not angry with you, I understand. But we do need to talk to Callie, Where is she?”  
He shrugged.

As I was about to text her, I saw her running out of front door, stopping for a quick second before finding us and running towards us.

I instantly ran to her, hugging her tightly as she sobbed uncontrollably.

“Oh, Lynn! I’m so sorry, I didn’t know, I swear I didn’t!” she kept on mumbling over and over again.

I only hugged her tighter as Lance came behind me and wrapped his arm around us.

“It’s okay, Callie. It’s not your fault, okay? You didn’t know what you were doing.” I said, trying to calm her down.

She looked completely broken, choking on her own tears and she continued to apologize over and over again.

This wasn’t fair to her. Calvin went too far this time. By trying to hurt me, he hurt my best friend the most and I won't let this slide.


	9. Chapter 9

Callie’s P.O.V

I decided to talk to Brandon about the night at the party. I don’t know if he was drunk or not, but if he was he should still remember a piece of it, I mean I do and I was pretty smashed.

He still acted indifferent towards me and it bothered me. I don’t want to think I was only a one night stand, regardless the situation, because it truly meant something to me.

As soon as the last bell went off, I quickly made my way towards his locker, not trying to waste any more time, and formulating various questions that I was going to ask him.

Here it goes.

“Hey!” I said, poking his shoulder as a way to grab his attention. “Can I talk to you for a second?”  
Brandon turned to face me, stopping whatever he was doing.  
“Yeah sure. What’s up?”  
I was growing nervous.  
“Um, about what happened between us on Friday. Will it change anything? Meaning, are we a thing or was it just a one night stand?” I asked him slowly, scared of the answer.  
He looked completely puzzled. Does he not remember?  
“Callie, I don’t know what you are talking about. I didn’t have sex with you?”  
“You don’t have to deny it! I know I was drunk, but I wanted it too or else I wouldn’t have done it!” I yelled, trying to explain.  
Confusion was still visible in his eyes.  
“Callie, look. I did see you at the party but not once did we even talk or crossed paths, you were with Calvin most of the night.”

As soon as he said that, I quickly turned around, not being able to let him see me cry. How stupid do I fucking look right now? Oh my god no. What is he going to think about me, what is everyone going to think about me when they find out? But most important, what is Lynn going to think? How could I betray her like this? What have I fucking done?

Just thinking about this mess made me cry harder. I needed to find her and tell her the truth. I needed to apologize for my mistake.

I was running down the hallway, tears running down face, everything was becoming a blur so I quickly rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. However, I still ended up crashing with someone. As I looked up to see who it was, I realized it was one of the Mahoney’s. I didn’t have any time to waste, so I mumbled a quick sorry and busted out the front door.

I instantly spotted Lynn who had a concerned look on her face, only making me sob harder.

Landon’s P.O.V

It's been three days since Carson and I were told about the game, and it has been bugging me ever since. It just sounds awful, having to make a girl fall in love with you, only to completely crush her at the end? What kind of game is that? I’ve done bad things before but this? Is it really worth my reputation? I sighed. I know I will still do it, I just hope I don’t hurt someone as much and they forgive me.

My train of thoughts was quickly interrupted when a girl crashed into me. She was full on crying. Something bad must have happened to her for her to be sobbing like that. Is this what I will cause after I’m done with that stupid game? Jesus. I quickly shook my head and was about to ask her if she was okay, when she took off running with a mumbled apology, leaving me confused. Was I seriously going to ask her if she was okay, in that state? Who the fuck would cry like that if they were okay, Landon? I sighed.

I was making my way to my car when I got a text from Carson.  
“I got big news.”  
“News?” I asked.  
“Yeah, I’ll tell you once we’re home.”  
I didn’t bother replying, and just drove off.  
Big news, last time I heard those words, they only brought disappointment.

Once I got home, Carson was already there waiting for me in the living room. What speed limit does he use, honestly? I swear we only got out of school a couple minutes ago.

“Okay, so spill.” I told him. “What are these so called ‘big news’ you got for me today?”  
He only rolled her eyes at my fake enthusiasm.  
“I found her.” was all he said  
He found her? Found whom? He must have seen my confusion because he spoke again.  
“The girl, Lan. The one that I’m going to use for the game!” he said, with a smirk.  
Oh Jesus, may god have mercy on that girl. I will be praying for her and her heart. I will pray to the Greek God of Kratos and hope that she receives great strength.

My cousin is completely reckless when it comes to girls. He has never showed any type of emotion or interest towards them and it's pretty sad seeing them hurt at the end. He only uses them for one thing, and when he finally gets it, then it's over.

“You know I don’t like this.” I told him. “But I know we have to do this. I just ask you that you don’t completely break the poor girl’s heart.”  
He rolled his eyes.  
“Landon for once in your life, relax man and have some fun!”  
I sighed. How do I even stand him when he speaks like this? We’re not talking about going on an adventure or sneaking out of the house late at night to go tag the store in the corner. We’re talking about a girl’s emotions.

“Okay.” Was all I said.

The next day when I got to school, I was looking for our group of friends. They were all laughing quite hysterically.

“Hey, guys what’s up?” I asked them, completely confused.  
“Did you hear what happened to Brandon yesterday?” It was Shelby.  
“Um, no. What happened to him?”  
“This girl came up to him asking him if they were like dating or something because apparently they had sex.” They continued to laugh, but I didn’t find the joke.  
“But the funny part is, she didn’t even sleep with him! She slept with somebody else!” At this, they lost it.

Are they seriously laughing at this? I sighed. The only thing I have been doing since landing in America. I feel completely sorry for this girl, which I have a pretty good guess at who it can be, but then again, this can also help with the game, can't it? I’m such a hypocrite. What am I doing?


	10. Chapter 10

Landon’s P.O.V

I really needed to find out more about this girl, so I decided to do a bit of research through people I knew.

“Hey, Shelby,” I called, deciding to ask her about the girl. “Who went up to Brandon?”

“This girl, Callie Montgomery,” she said, with an irritated tone. “She’s such a loser.”

‘She’s such a loser’ really? Can someone remind me what grade we’re in, again? Seriously. She’s not the only irritated one here. How can anyone stand her? If it weren’t for this reputation trying to uphold, I would have sent her to mars.

I sighed, trying to remain in character.

“Thanks babe.” I smirked, sending her a wink.

She went back to whatever conversation she was having with the people at our table while I stood in thought. Callie, that name sounds familiar. She’s probably in one of my classes that would be the only explanation. But how am I going to get close to her when I have never even said a word to her before. This is going to be more difficult than I thought.

Throughout the day, I kept an eye for the familiar face that would match the name, but it wasn’t until fourth period when I found her. So I was right. It was now or never, and god was I nervous. It was more the motives behind talking to her that had me sweating rather than the talking itself.

After a couple minutes of trying to control my chill, I knew it was time to start this game.

“Hey, Callie, right?” I asked, taking a seat next to her. She nodded, looking at me with a questioning gaze. Believe me, I would too. I sighed.

“How are you feeling today? You looked quite bad the last time I saw you.” I really did want to know how she was.

Her gaze softened and a small smiled spread across her face. “Oh, I’m fine, thank you and I’m sorry for bumping into you.”  
Her voice was soft, looking quite adorable as she sat there, still smiling at me. How am I going to live with this? Jesus. She’s making this so hard.

I was debating whether it would be a good idea to ask her to hang out now or wait a few days until we’re more into the friend zone, but I decided to give it a shot.

We had a short conversation before the bell rang, signaling the start of class, so I stood up to walk back to my seat. But before doing so, I looked back at her and gave her a sweet smile, or so I think it was.  
“Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go out for coffee on Saturday?”  
She looked surprise, but nonetheless, nodded. Thank you.  
“Okay, yeah I’ll pick you up at noon? Is that okay?”  
Her smile widened and nodded again. I quickly got her address and left to my seat, promising her that she wouldn’t regret it.

Oh, I’m such a smooth fucker. Guess Carson isn’t the only Mahoney that can turn on their charm.

Callie’s P.O.V

After Landon left, I began to pinch myself over and over again to make sure this wasn’t some type of dream. He asked me out for coffee. Oh my god, okay be cool. Should I even be doing this after what happened?

I needed to tell Lynn and Lance, I’m sure they’ll know if this is a good idea or not.

Right after class, I made my way to the cafeteria where I instantly spotted my friends at our table.

“Guys! I have big news!” I told them, a bit too excited.  
They both looked completely scared at my outburst.  
“What is it?” Lance asked, composing himself.  
“Weeeell, I am going on a date.” Was it considered a date? I waited for any type negative reaction, but all they did was smile back at me.  
“With who?”  
“Landon Mahoney!”  
Their reactions completely changed.


	11. Chapter 11

Brooklyn’s P.O.V

After the popular group had humiliated Callie, I didn’t expect her to go on a date with one of them, especially Landon Mahoney. To say I was shocked, when she told Lance and I about her date, is an understatement. But I didn’t exactly know this guy and I didn’t want to completely judge him off of his friends. So, if this is what Callie wants, then go for it, she’ll make her own mistakes if this is one of them. She deserves to be happy, especially after what happened.

“Oh Callie that sounds amazing!” I told her in my most enthusiastic voice, trying to compose myself.  
I wanted to tell her that she should be careful but I don’t know how she would take it, I don’t want to ruin this moment.  
She only smiled widely, nodding her head as if she had music playing on her head. She’s happy.

The day went on smoothly, nothing interesting besides Callie going on and on about her date and I knew she was nervous.

I was walking towards Lance’s car when Calvin stopped me. I sighed, getting quite irritated.  
“What do you want, Calvin? Can’t you leave me alone for once?”  
“Can’t I just talk to my lovely ex?” He said cockily.  
“Can’t you just kindly fuck off?” I shot back with the fakest smile I could muster.

Before I walked away, I noticed he had a huge smirk. He has something up his sleeve, doesn’t he?

Calvin’s P.O.V

When I was dating Brooklyn, I was happy, but we never went passed holding hands and with all honesty, I just needed some fun and Shelby was there.

When I slept with Callie, I just did it to attract more attention from the popular group and fit in. So they can see that I can as well, play this game of theirs. I didn’t do it with the purpose of hurting Brooklyn.

I still had feelings for Lynn, and now that I’ve lost her, I realized as much. Which is why I always try to be close to her but instead I come off as an annoying asshole.

When I approached her today after school, I didn’t expect her to friendly but I didn’t expect her to be this cold. Only me, right? Hurting someone and expect them to be okay.

I just need to win her back.


	12. Chapter 12

Carson's P.O.V

I was walking towards my car when I saw the encounter that Brooklyn and Calvin had. When he approached her, she didn't look quite pleased and I was extremely curious to know why, but I shrugged it off. Not my business.

I was driving to my house when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. It was Landon, asking to meet up.  
I looked at the text confused. He wanted to meet up at Starbucks.  
We only ever go to that place to talk when it’s something important, a bit weird but that’s our thing.  
I replied with a quick yes and made my way to the opposite direction from my house.

As I walked inside the coffee shop, I saw Lan already seated by the window with two coffees in hand.  
"Hey Lan.” I said making my way towards him, taking him in for a hug. “What's up?"  
He smiled back, eyes shining.  
"I found her.”  
I felt a sense of déjà vu, my exact words.  
"Found who?" I questioned, trying to be sure.  
"The girl."  
So it is about the game.  
"And I also invited her for coffee this Saturday." He continued, sounding nervous.  
Oh, he works fast. I smiled brightly.  
"Did she accept?" I asked but I already knew the answer.  
He nodded. "Yeah she looked very excited.”  
I chuckled.  
"Well Landon, you are very fast and I thought I was the one with the charm."  
He looked very confident after I made that comment and only smiled back at me. I love this kid.

 

After heading back home, I began to think about various ways making this girl fall for me. Landon had already made a move so now it was my turn and I will do just that tomorrow. Let the games begin.

Brooklyn's P.O.V

I was making my way to my first class with Lance, when I felt a tug, turning around I saw Carson, smiling down at me. I looked at him confused. I know we have talked once or twice but this was extremely unusual and weird.

"Morning, Brooklyn!" he greeted me enthusiastically.   
"Hey, morning." I replied, trying to give him the brightest smile I could muster. Now, don't get me wrong I'm not trying to be fake in any way, I'm just not a morning person and this was being a bit weird.

With that said, he waved back at Lance and I and left. I looked back at Lance and shrugged. I guess the guy just felt like being friendly today.

It was fifth period when Carson once again walked towards me to greet me, still finding the situations weird, but didn’t hesitate to agree when he asked me to meet up after school.

Throughout the class, Mrs. Johnson only talked about a project we were going to do, I sighed. I hate having projects and to make the situation worst, it was in pair, that she had assigned.  
Don’t get me wrong, I prefer doing projects in pairs but when the teachers choose them, I always end up having bad luck. This time it won’t be different. I groaned putting my head down, I was already starting to lose any focus when I heard my name.

"Brooklyn, you will be working with Calvin."


End file.
